Sirius and Sally Drabbles
by Zoelogical
Summary: This is stories of Sirius Black in Marauders Era with OC. More chapter's to come later. They're not all linked, just random snippets throughout their years at Hogwarts. R n R? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN/** _Hey guys, this is my first story on here, also my first one shot. I just randomly started writing this story so yeah, please R and R, and no flames, but constructive criticism is welcome :) Enjoy! More to come hopefully._

Lily and I were sitting on our beds eating some lollies we got from Honeydukes we bought last weekend at Hogsmeade. We were just in our pyjamas pants and bras as it was nearly bed time but we didn't feel like being in the common room. Marlene was off somewhere probably snogging some guy in the hall way. It was just us in our dorm.

"So you've been a bit quiet these past few days" said Lily casually

"I have?" I asked, trying to sound casual as well but obviously failing as Lily just shot me a look.

"Yeah, you usually crack up at those Weasely boys jokes and the Marauder's pranks, but not even a peep. What's up?"  
>"It's… it's nothing, honestly. I'm just in a mood."<p>

"right…"

"Yep. Right. Let's change the subject!"

"Fine… did you hear about Daisy and Harold? Had a massive row in Herbology last week and haven't talked since" said Lily after finishing her mouthful of caramel fudge. I popped another piece in my mouth and nodded.

"I was in the other green house when it happened, could've shook the whole cas-"

There was a knock on the door. I raised an eyebrow at Lily, she shrugged as I got up to open the door.

"well hello beautiful"

I groaned but my heart started beating a little faster. Damnit. "Yes Black?"  
>"Ouch. Last names, not very nice tonight are you?" said Sirius Black smirking, behind him I saw James Potter and Remus Lupin. I smiled and waved at the two boys and turned my attention back to Sirius.<p>

"How'd you get up here?"  
>Sirius hesitated for a moment, most likely trying to keep his eyesight above my chest, I felt a bit self conscience to be honest. "Finally found a way and wanted to test it out."<br>"It worked I gather"  
>"Yeah well that's why we're up here Einstein. Let us in would you? Bit cold out here"<p>

I turned to look at Lily who had a confused expression. She nodded slowly and then shrugged as if to say 'why not?'.

"Alright, give us a minute would you?"  
>"hurry up then gorgeous" Sirius said winking. I rolled my eyes and shut the door.<p>

"Cover up Lily, James won't be able to keep himself in his pants if he saw you right now" I said with a laugh as Lily glared at me and chucked on a shirt.

"Hide the sweets" I yelled as I turn to open the door again. Out of the corner of my eye I see her dive to the lollies and stuff them under her bed as the three boys walked into the room.

"Sweets?" said James and Sirius together.  
>"Nope. No sweets what-so-ever. Nada. Zilch." I said while trying not to look at the bag underneath Lily's bed.<br>"It's okay honey, we won't tell" winked Sirius.

"Definitely cleaner than our room" muttered Remus who then sat down in one of the chairs next to the door.

"Well hello Evans, go out with me?" said James with a arrogant smile to Lily.  
>"No Potter, stop asking me!" but there was a definite blush when she said this.<br>"You know James, if you actually use her first name she might consider it" I said rolling my eyes.  
>"Oh… well then, Lily? Go out with me?" he added a wink at the end. Lily just rolled her eyes.<p>

"Better luck next time James" I said, James just turned his head away.  
>"you might want to put a shirt on Sally" said Lily laughing as she saw my expression.<br>"Oh... sorry"

I glared at her for not telling me sooner and pulled out an oversized shirt from my trunk. It had the logo of one of my favourite bands on the front, ACDC. "Could've told me sooner Lils" I muttered.

"Sorry, it was funny, plus you were so excited about the new bra I thought you'd want to show it off a bit" she laughed again.

"Hmph." I glared at her again and sat on my bed. Sirius came over and sat on the end of it, looking at me.

"ACDC? They're an alright band" he said

"you know them?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, muggle studies, love. Just to annoy my parents you know."  
>"Oh yeah, true." Great conversation-ist right here…<p>

"Well I'd hate to interrupt this most intriguing conversation, but I have to go find Peter, he's supposedly in the library but I think he's with some certain hufflepuff girl in a class room" said Remus, getting up from his chair, "anyone else want to help?"

"Yeah I'll come Moony, it's boring in here. Later Sally, Lily. Sirius you coming?"

"No, I need to talk to Sally"  
>"oh that's right" said James, "see you in the dorm then Sirius." I raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Yeah see you" he said and waved his hand non-chalontly as James and Remus left the room. Lily then got up silently and, after giving me a meaningful glance, left the room.

"So what did you want to ask?" I questioned, slightly annoyed.

"Are you okay?" he stared at me with those magnificent grey eyes of his. I was startled by the question, I thought I was hiding it so well…

"Yeah… I, I'm fine." I said shortly.

He raised an eyebrow and we continued to stare into each other's eyes.

"Fine if you don't want to tell me I guess I'll leave" he said as he got off the bed.  
>"Wait" I said too suddenly. He turned his head and smiled at me. Damn his good looks. My heart started beating a little faster. He sat down next to me this time near my pillow. I sighed a little, of all people he had to notice, didn't he?<p>

"Well go on" he said assuring me.

"it's just…" I began, "okay this is going to sound so… childish and selfish and stupid, but everyone I know… even Peter for goodness sakes, has someone, and i… well don't. All I have are friends, but that's it. I mean, yeah I have dad, but he's not as comforting as he used to be, not after mum…" I shut my eyes at the memory. Sirius stayed silent but when I opened my eyes he was still looking at me, his expression unreadable. I laughed bitterly at my stupidness. "I told you it was stupid and selfish. But I mean, James and Lily have each other, even though Lily won't admit it, yet. And Remus has that Ravenclaw girl, you go around snogging a different girl every week and even Peter has someone! And don't even get me started on Marlene…" I sighed deeply. Sirius was still quiet and unreadable.

I glared at him. "I can't even believe I just told you all of this! And all you're doing is just sitting there and not saying anything!"

He swallowed. I looked into his eyes and it seemed as though there was a raging battle going on inside his mind. After another minute he finally opened his mouth.

"Someday," he said softly and quietly, as if he was choosing his words so carefully, like he was trying not to spill some big secret or thoughts, "you'll be everything to someone. Just… believe and wait."

His words were so sincere and honest, I couldn't help but trust him. I nodded.

"I guess" I said stupidly. He put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me, I felt electricity crackle between our skin. His smile made my stomach flip uncontrollably. I smiled back a small smile.

"I should go now" he said, almost regrettably, as he stood up, "it'll be okay Sally, I'm always here for you."  
>"See you Sirius"<p>

Just as he was leaving the room he turned around and faced me. "And, just so you know, the last time I snogged a random girl was so long ago I've forgotten what it's like," and with that he turned and left the dorm leaving me alone to my confused thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2  Sirius pov

"I think I finally figured it out!" said James who was standing facing the stairs that led into the girls dorms. Sirius was leaning against the wall after having gave up ten minutes ago and Remus was reading a book in one of the chairs, Peter was supposedly in the library. Sirius looked at James with a raised eyebrow.

"Here I'll show you" said James as he grabbed his wand, muttered something, and started walking up the stairs. Sirius and Remus looked at him expectedly, waiting for him to fall down the slide but nothing happened. "Well, come on".

Grinning, Sirius walked up the stairs and Remus followed him, the three of them then ventured to Sally and Lily's dorm to show off their new skill. As Sirius neared the door he heard the two girls talking, no doubt gossiping about some other girls life and he knocked on the door. When Sally opened it he couldn't help but let his heart skip a bit, she looked gorgeous, and wait, she's in just a bra and pants… don't look, don't look. He looked into her eyes instead, they seemed not as alive tonight, she looked almost sad, but he couldn't know for sure.

"Well hello beautiful" he said charmingly.

Sally groaned slightly, "Yes Black?" she said.

"Ouch. Last names, not very nice tonight are you?" Sirius said jokingly as Sally saw James and Remus behind him and gave them a smile and a wave.  
>"How'd you get up here?" she asked curiously. Sirius didn't know if she realised but she heaved her chest up at that moment, he stifled a groan.<p>

"Finally found a way and wanted to test it out."

"It worked I gather"  
>"Yeah well that's why we're up here Einstein. Let us in would you? Bit cold out here" he couldn't help being a little rude to her, it's how they communicated.<p>

Sally turned away to look at Lily for a moment. When she turned back she smiled slightly, "Alright, give us a minute would you?"

"hurry up then gorgeous" he said as he playfully winked at her, Sally rolled her eyes and closed the door softly.

Sirius turned to look at James, who was leaning casually against the wall, and Remus, who was looking slightly annoyed. "So how'd you do it James?" he asked while they waited.

James furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, "well it seemed really simple, there's this spell you say and it stops the slide coming"  
>"And the spell is…?" asked Remus<p>

"Ah, Moony I'm not telling you that, it's secret for me to know and you to find out"

"I could be reading my book" muttered Remus slyly as Sally once again opened the door, yelling something about sweets.

"Sweets?" said Sirius and James together.

Sally's eyes widened, "Nope. No sweets what-so-ever. Nada. Zilch." She was doing a poor job of keeping the hiding place a secret.

"Definitely cleaner than our room" Remus muttered while sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Well hello Evans," _Ah,_ thought Sirius, _James has spotted the Lilyflower_, "go out with me?" He smiled arrogantly in her direction.

"No Potter, stop asking me!" she fumed, Sirius couldn't tell whether her face had gone red from anger or if she was blushing.

"You know James, if you actually use her first name she might consider it" Sally said while rolling her eyes. Sirius doubted that it would work though…

"Oh… well then, Lily? Go out with me?" James winked while Lily just rolled her eyes.

"Better luck next time, James" did Sally still not realise she hadn't covered herself yet, or was she purposely trying to torture him? Lily seemed to notice this however as she started laughing.

"You might want to put a shirt on Sally" she breathed while Sally pulled an astonished expression and then glared at Lily. She pulled on a black shirt with a logo on the front, Sirius didn't know what the logo was though.

"Could've told me sooner Lils" she muttered while glaring.  
>"Sorry, it was funny, plus you were so excited about the new bra I thought you'd want to show it off a bit" Lily laughed again. Sirius raised an eyebrow at this, did girls really get excited about bras? And who knew Lily could be so sly… Watch out James. Sirius laughed slightly to himself.<p>

"Hmph." Said Sally while continuing her glare and sat on her bed. Sirius didn't know what he was doing but he came to sit on her bed as well, and finally recognised the logo on her shirt.

"ACDC?" They're an alright band" he said nonchalantly.

"You know them?" she questioned while raising an eyebrow, she looked so sexy when she did that…

"Yeah," said Sirius coming out of his little day dream, "muggle studies love. Just to annoy my parents, you know"

"Oh yeah, true." Was all she said. She seemed off tonight, Sirius couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was definitely wrong with her, and he wanted to find out what. Call it his need to make himself known, or his need to get noticed, or whatever, but he wanted to help her in whatever way possible.

"Well I'd hate to interrupt this most intriguing conversation, but I have to go find Peter, he's supposedly in the library but I think he's with some certain hufflepuff girl in a class room" said Remus as he stood up, "anyone else want to help?" Sirius couldn't be sure if Remus was actually speaking the truth or just making an excuse to go and read his book again.

"Yeah I'll come Moony, it's boring in here. Later Sally, Lily. Sirius, you coming?" asked James. Well, that was the major question here, should he leave with his mates and leave Sally like this, looking sad and unsmiling, or should he stay with her and get her to talk?

"No, I need to talk to Sally" he replied after making a decision.

"Oh right…" said James, only Sirius could hear the suspicion in his voice, "see you in the dorm then Sirius"

"Yeah see you" he said and waved his hand lazily as James and Remus left the room. He looked over at Lily who in turn, after thinking for a moment, got up and left the room but not before giving Sally a meaningful glance.

Sirius swallowed and waited for her to speak first, not trusting himself.

"So what you want to ask?" she finally said

How to begin, he thought. He envisioned many ways to get the answer out of her…

"Are you okay?" well, that wasn't how he really wanted to start it off but it seemed to work. He stared into her brilliant eyes. She seemed startled by this question.

"Yeah… I, I'm fine." She said shortly. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Fine if you don't want to tell me I guess I'll leave" he said as he got off the bed. What was he doing? This isn't how it was suppose to work.

"Wait".

Sirius smiled, he guessed his instincts were working for him today instead of his conscience. He sat back down on the bed, this time right next to her, as she sighed heavily. "Well go on" he said.

"It's just…" she began quietly, this was the moment, he didn't realise it would be so easy to get it out of her, "okay this is going to sound so… childish and selfish and stupid," Sirius doubted that greatly, "but everyone I know… even Peter for goodness sakes, has someone, and I… well don't."

Oh. This is why she's sad? Didn't she realise how much she means to him? How much he wants to hold her every day and make her happy, how much he wants her to want him?

"All I have are friends, but that's it. I mean, yeah, I have a dad, but he's not as comforting as he used to be, not after mum…" she shut her eyes at this moment. A pained look flashed across her face as she remembered things she tried to shut out. Sirius tried not to hug her this very moment, if he did she might freak out… She laughed bitterly, wait, why is she laughing?

"I told you it was stupid and selfish." Sirius still didn't agree with her, "But I mean, James and Lily have eachother, even though Lily won't admit it yet. And Remus has that Ravenclaw girl, you go around snogging a different girl every week,"

This caught Sirius by surprise. Has he? He thought he stopped two years ago when he first began to notice her…, "and even Peter has someone!"

Yeah Sirius didn't know how he managed that…, "And don't even get me started on Marlene…" She sighed heavily and looked glum.

Then, for some reason, she glared at him. "I can't even believe I just told you all of this! And all you're doing is just sitting there and not saying anything!" Her eyes were bright with fury as she yelled at him.

Sirius swallowed. How could he speak to her, how could he tell her how he feels? He's not right for her, she needs someone better, someone more deserving. She shouldn't have to put up with his family, especially as she's a Half blood, not pure indeed. His family would give her hell, she'd be in danger. He didn't deserve her. No, the best thing to do is try and cheer her up without giving anything about his own feelings away. But how to do that safely?

"Someday," he whispered slowly, "you'll be everything to someone." You're everything to me now… "Just… believe and wait."

Wow, corny to the max, but yes, he believed that will satisfy her, just enough until he works things out for himself.

She nodded. "I guess," she said quietly. Sirius put his hand on her shoulder, the closest he was willing to touch her, even now he could feel the connection and electricity between them, so strong and inviting. He smiled at this thought, she smiled back. His stomach flipped uncontrollably.

He would regret this later, but he felt himself becoming to tempted by her to leave. "I should go now" he said while standing up. "It'll be okay Sally, I'm always here for you." This was true, he will, and always has been, there for her, no matter what.  
>"See you Sirius" she smiled.<p>

As Sirius was leaving her room, an impulse took over, "And, just so you know, the last time I snogged a random girl was so long ago I've forgotten what it's like" and he turned and left the room. The trouble was, he though after wards when he was in his own dorm, many times he's imagined himself kissing her, not snogging, but kissing. He wanted to know what it was like, kissing someone you love.


	3. Chapter 3 The Makeup

_I managed to get a new one up in a day! woo me! It seems to be a recurring thing that i write these stories at night when i should be sleeping... thank god its exam block and holidays soon... otherwise mum'd skin me :) Well enjoy, i hope it's understandable, i bet when i read over this in a couple of days i'd go 'oh i forgot to add this in' and 'what the hell was i thinking?' but you know :) so enjoy, and once again thank you to those lovely people who have alerted and reviewed and read :) you're amazing :) xx_

__Imagine this is set after Sirius played that prank on Severus that involved Remus as a Werewolf. This is set a few weeks after it happened, Sirius is still ashamed about what happened and he had a fight with Sally.__

Sally wasn't talking to him, not after what he said. It's been a week now after their fight and she pretended as if he didn't exist, even though they were Potions partners. She did what she did, he did what he did, no interactions needed. Still, she missed him, she wanted to speak to him, but she was furious, and hurt, deeply hurt. Who knew words could hurt so much…

She decided not to go to Hogsmeade today, she still had some stuff left over from last time and it was too cold outside to leave the common room. She was sitting in front of the fire trying to get warm, staring off into its flickering flames and letting her thoughts wander. She didn't realise someone had sat next to her until they spoke up.

"Sally?" he said, she didn't need to turn and look at them to know who it was. She didn't reply. "Sally, can… can we talk? Please?" they asked quietly. Oh, so now he wanted to talk, now he felt she'd been punished enough for whatever she did. She stayed silent.

"I'm sorry Sally" said Sirius. Sally looked at him astonished.

"What?" was all she could say.

"I'm sorry, for… everything, everything I've said and done, not just from last week, but even before, when I use to make fun of you, that one time I hexed you… I'm a complete idiot."

There was silence for a moment, then, "Yeah, you are," she replied shortly. She still didn't want to talk to him, not after what he said.

He sighed and placed his heads in his hands. "Look," he finally said after another few moments of silence, "I didn't mean what I said. Not at all, no, let me say what I gotta say else I'll never forgive myself."

Sally had tried to interrupt him, she doubted he didn't mean what he said, but she let him continue anyway.

"I was in a bad mood, I wasn't thinking properly, I know you just wanted to help, I know you just wanted to make me feel better, but you didn't know what had happened, well not yet anyways. If I had accepted your help, if you found out about my stupid joke, I knew you'd be disappointed in me. I was too ashamed to admit it, too embarrassed. I didn't want you to be disappointed in me, I can handle it from other people, but you? Not you. All I want it to make you happy, and it means the world to me to make you happy, but if I had told you… I know I was being stupid, heck, I'm a fucking idiot… you can yell at me now if you want…"

Sally didn't know what to say. She just cleared her throat and stared at him for what seemed like eternity. She could tell he was being completely honest, maybe it was the shakiness of his voice when he talked, or the way he looked into her eyes.

"I'm not going to yell at you," she started, "why should I make you feel better? No, I'm going to tell you how I felt, how you hurt me so badly, how I cried for days. You told me you didn't need my help. You said I didn't know you, that I was imagining this whole friendship we had. That everything that was said between us was nothing, _you said_ _I meant nothing to you._" Her voice was cold and shaky when she said the last line. Sirius could see the pain in her eyes, he knew how much it hurt her when he said them.

"I was lying, every word I said to you, I was lying." He choked.

"Lying to protect me or lying to protect you?". Sirius stayed silent at this remark.

"But," said Sally after letting Sirius think for a moment, "I understand you were pressured and you felt as though nothing anyone did would help. I understand that if you could, you'd take back everything you said."  
>Sirius nodded at this, "I would give my soul to take it back"<p>

Sally looked into his eyes, they were full of sorrow and fustration. She was getting tired now, trying to hold back her tears, she had a splitting headache, she had a horrible heart ache. She stood up without a word to Sirius.

"I'm so sorry Sally," Sirius barely whispered but she still heard him. She turned around and crouched down in front of him, seeing him like this was starting to get to her, she couldn't help but feel a bit sorrowful for him. Wiping the silent tears from his face with her thumbs she whispered something she hoped would give him just enough hope.

"I forgive, I really do," she looked right into his eyes as she spoke, "It's just I was so badly hurt."

They looked at each other for another moment and then she stood up and left the room without another word.

**(AN:) how's that for intense? :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Jealous Sirius

_How's this for dedicated? 4th story and it's only been a few days! woo! okay so this one is a bit, i don't know, i kinda imagine it to be set after the third chapter, a fair bit after actually, i reckon my next chapter will be about them in their 2nd or 3rd year :) yeah?_

_So this is a jealous Sirius (aw?), not really any developing plot through out it i guess... i hope you feel there's some character development though? Please give me your honest opinions so i can give you the best stories :) and once again, thanks to everyone who has alerted, reviewed and favourited, means a lot and keeps me writing (not that i don't want to write anyway...) :)_

_enjoy! x_

Sirius was angry and pissed off. It was as if everything that had happened these past few days were nothing, like they never happened. True, he knew she had been interested in that guy for a while, they talked a few times, but he never thought they would actually go out! What he wanted most right now was to go up to that guy, what was his name again? Royce? Stupid name really, isn't it a name of a car? Yes, he wanted to go right up to Royce and punch him. He didn't deserve her, he'd hurt her, he was wrong for her.

He was down at the courtyard, the sun was shiny, really it was a perfect day and the temperature was just right. He stood in the sunlight and felt it's warmth wash over him, it felt good, it calmed him. Memories of the past few days came flooding back to him…

"_Sirius!" Sally laughed out, "Stop! Stop!"_

"_Stop what, I'm not doing anything Sally" Sirius smirked_

"_Get this damn tickling charm off me right now or I'll –"_

"_You'll what? Glare me to death? I don't think so missy"_

"_I swear to Merlin if you don't I'll tell Lily!"_

"_Okay, okay! Please don't tell Lily!" A scared Sirius took the tickling charm off her and let her calm down for a few minutes._

"_Thanks," she breathed, her cheeks red from the laughter, her hair was a bit messy and her robes askew, Sirius still thought she looked amazing. He smiled in her direction._

_She shuffled a bit closer to him now that she had calmed down, her cheeks were back to normal and she fixed up her hair. "Sirius, can I tell you something?" _

_Sirius tilted his head to the side curiously, "Sure thing Sally"_

_She swallowed and looked around, "I think…" she started, "I think Lily likes James!"_

_Sirius let out a barking laugh, people around them looked at him with questioning looks, a few of his fan club were sending silent glares to Sally, having not witnessed her laughing fit before (luckily). _

"_Oh man," he laughed hysterically, "It's about time! I should tell him right –"_

"_You will do no such thing Sirius Black!" she cried, "If – oh stop laughing honestly!" she let her voice drop down to a whisper, "If Lily finds out I told anyone, even you, she'd eat me, and she didn't have lunch today so I'd say she's feeling pretty ravenous"_

_Sirius looked at her quizzically for a moment, "Alright Sal, I won't tell him, but he told me not long ago that he was thinking of giving up, so if I don't hint it to him, even a small one, they might never be together!" His eyes were playful and his voice excited._

_Sally rolled her eyes and lent in close to whisper in his ear, his stomach flipped a little uncomfortably, "Alright Sirius," she said, "you get him to ask her again, but don't give anything away, you hear? If you do, well… I'll know" she winked._

_His stomach flipped again as he nodded and smiled. What was happening to him? He's never felt this feeling before, it's never been like this with other girls. _But she's no other girl_, Sirius thought, _oh crap…

_She was sitting next to him in the great hall now, it was dinner. He couldn't help but blush every time she accidentally brushed her arm against his, he was trying to concentrate on his food. He wasn't really listening to what anyone was saying._

"_Sirius pass the damn chicken!"_

"_Huh? What?"_

"_Pass the chicken Sirius!" Sally cried out_

"_Oh right… Sorry, here." He handed the chicken to her, trying not to notice how their hands met and how nice hers felt on his…_

"_Thanks," She put a couple of pieces on her plate, "Are you okay?" she asked looking curiously into his eyes.  
>"Yes I'm fine." Hmm probably not the best response to go with…<em>

_She looked at him for another moment before giving him an indifferent look, "fine, I was just wondering" and she turned to continue talking to Lily about some homework due.  
>He glanced at her, shook his head and then turned to find James giving him a quizzical look. "What?" he said<em>

_James gave him a crooked grin and a wink, "good luck with that, Padfoot" he laughed_

"_Shut up."_

_James kept laughing until Sirius smacked him on the head._

_There was a raging party in the Gryffindor common room, they had won the Quidditch game thanks to their Seeker Mackin and the other members of the team, including Sirius and James. Sally was talking to a group of people about the match they had just seen._

"_Did you see when that Slytherin Beater nearly knocked Potter of his broom?" one person had said_

"_Yeah that was Yvolery, if you ask me I reckon he's got some troll in his blood, he's a bit ugly"  
>"A bit? He's the bloody bogeyman!"<br>"Oh come on he's not _that_ bad looking"  
>"Yeah well you only…"<em>

_Sally stopped listening to the conversation and searched the room for new people to talk to. She spotter Sirius standing in a corner with Remus and some fifth year girls who were obviously flirting with them, not that Sirius seemed to mind. She walked over to them.  
>"Sally!" Sirius exclaimed upon seeing her and came up and hugged her tight.<em>

"_You did great today Sirius! And when you rolled off your broom and whacked that bludger straight into Yvolery after he whacked one into James and then Mackin –"  
>"Yes we get is Sally, they were all amazing" interrupted Remus who looked tired. Sally refrained from shooting him a glare because she knew he was extremely exhausted.<em>

"_But you were the most amazing Sirius" she whispered into his ear before they let go of each other. Remus seemed to hear this though and raised an eyebrow at them before continuing on to talk to one of the other girls. Sirius had an almost goofy smile on his face, but Sally couldn't be sure because after Sirius glanced over at Remus quickly, it was gone._

Sirius sighed deeply, he was so sure he'd get her now, hadn't she been so… he didn't know what to call it, but now he was angry at her, for leading him on like that when she so clearly didn't want him now. He kept envisioning how he would confront her about this, how he would walk right up to her and tell her what she had done.

"_Is everything okay Sirius?" she would look up at him, and she'd be sitting next to Royce, who would have a sly grin on his face, the git._

"_No, I need to talk to you," Sirius would say, and then looking at Royce he would continue to say, "alone."_

_Sally would then turn to Royce and ask him to leave so they could talk, and Royce would leave grudgingly, muttering something about calling for him if she needed. Sirius would resist the urge to smack him._

"_Well?" Sally would then ask._

_And then he would proceed to tell her that she led him on, and how could she do that when she knew nothing was going to happen? And Sirius would begin telling her how he felt, and how Royce wasn't right for her, and that she was dating the wrong guy, and how she would regret this in the future. And then he would say, "Just think about it Sally, please" before turning and leaving._

_And then this is where reality crosses with fantasy, where he imagines that Sally comes running up after him, saying he was right and how she didn't see it in the first place. And then they would make up and hug and kiss or whatever and everything would be good and well and Royce would be forgotten._

Sirius knew this wasn't going to happen. He knew that if he were to go up to her and confront her, he couldn't say any of that, not to her. Picking up a pebble from the ground he started to throw it around and play with it while letting his thoughts wander. After a while he finally got up and walked back to the common room, he didn't really pass anyone along the way, just some Ravenclaws and a few of those stupid giggling girls. When he finally reached the common room only his three mates, Sally, Lily, Marlene and a few fourth years were there.

"Hey mate, where've you been?" asked James.

"Just walking around" Sirius waved his hand and started heading towards the dorm, ignoring his three mates questions. He couldn't help over hearing Sally, Lily and Marlene's conversation on his way though.

"So you guys actually, you know, kissed then?" asked a giggling Marlene.

He could practically hear Sally blush like mad and nod. More giggles erupted from the group. This was too much for Sirius, he stormed up the stairs and slammed the door shut.

**oooo angry... :) you like? i hope so :) honest opinions would be appreciated loads! xx**


	5. Chapter 5 The Duel

_okay chapter number 5, the start basically tells you when it's set. They aren't friends yet, but if you imagine that after this they start talking more i guess you can picture how it started? :) tell me if this sucks, or if it's too short, honest opinions are always welcome :) xx_

It was their second Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson for their fourth year. Their first lesson consisted of what their teacher, Professor Hins, would be teaching them this year, their second lesson now consisted of duelling.

"As I understand last year you were taught how to duel, we shall be taking this opportunity today to refresh your memories and skill," he had said, whooping was heard around the classroom, Professor Hins rushed to shush them up.

"Yes, yes it is all very exciting, now, partners…" he drew out a list from his pocket.

"Sir," Lily had raised her hand, "don't we get to choose our partners? Like last year?"

"Oh, heavens no! I remember what that got us into," he looked pointedly at James and Sirius, "no, I shall be assigning partners for the year.".

Everyone looked disappointedly around at their friends, but with luck they might get them. Sally just hoped she didn't get Sirius or James, she didn't mind them but they were so… troublesome, but she could practically hear the other girls in the room frantically wish to be partners with Sirius. True, he was _very_ good looking, and yes, sometimes his jokes were funny, but he was just so arrogant and the way he treated girls… She looked over at Lily and gave her a face which said _I hope to Merlin we're partners_, to which Lily nodded her head quickly and mouthed _If only _back.

"Right well let's begin then," started Professor Hins, "just remember I took careful consideration as to who you were put with this year based on your skill."  
>Sally didn't believe this at first but then thought other wise when two girls were partnered together who weren't as competent as others in the room, maybe she'll get partnered with Lily then, they were both equally matched.<p>

No such luck. Lily was partnered with James half way through, Sally could practically see the anger in Lily's eyes as James swaggered (_AN: James Potter has swag. :D_) up to her. Lily turned to look at Sally helplessly, but being the goody-two-shoes that she was, she stayed silent with seething anger. Remus was partnered with Marlene and Peter was partnered with a Hufflepuff girl who too wasn't very competent.

"Sally and Sirius" called out Professor Hins. _Oh Merlin save me. _I looked over at Lily who gave me a sympathetic look, she knew about my views on Sirius. I crossed my arms as he came to sit next to me.  
>"Looks like we're partners, hey Sally," he said winking.<p>

"Well obviously, he just said we were Sirius" I retorted, not bothering to try and keep my temper in check until I shot another glance at Lily who gave me a warning look. I replied with a look that said _I'll try but I'm not promising anything_. Enough said. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Right, now if you would stand on around in a circle, we shall let the partners battle one on one in the centre while we watch. Remus and Marlene, if you please?" said the Professor while the rest of us formed a circle around the pair. "Wands at the ready now," he instructed, Remus and Marlene bowed to each other.

"Three, two, one –"  
>"Stupefy!" yelled Marlene<p>

"Protego!" countered Remus. They kept shouting various spells at each other, both very good in keeping same distance as they fought. At one point Remus had nearly shot Marlene's wand out of her hand but she managed to just put up a shield in time. Marlene then proceeded to body bind Remus and the match was over. After being released from the spell Remus shook Marlene's hand and complimented her on the match.  
>"Next time you won't be so lucky though Marlene" he laughed,<br>"I'll be the judge of that Remus" she replied before standing next to Lily in the circle.

"Up next is… Sirius and Sally please," called out Professor Hins.

Sirius came up to her and leaned in, "don't worry Sally, I'll go easy on you," he winked.

"Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow at him, "What makes you think I can't beat you?"  
>"Well you're small and I'm male" his grin wide like the Cheshire cat's.<p>

"What!" her eyes widened in shock, did he really just say that?

"Enough chatting, begin please, wands at the ready now!" interrupted Hins. Sally huffed and turned away from Sirius and raised her wand, _I'll show him who's better, the git_.

"One, two thr –"

"Expelliarmus!" She yelled as fast as she could, Sirius' wand shot out of his hand and he gaped at it like a wide mouthed fish. Sally smirked. James, Remus and Peter were laughing at Sirius, who was acting like he meant for that to happen while his fan girls were shooting glares at Sally.

"Oopsies." She said as she turned around and walked to Lily, not noticing the strange look upon Sirius' face.

_Could this be where Sirius begins to start liking Sally? Up to you to decide :) open for interpretation I guess, woo!_

_ Please review this asap and tell me whether I should add a bit on at the end or not, because I don't know if I should, :) _


	6. Chapter 6 Breakfast

_I'm sorry i havn't updated within a few days, tuesday night i was super tired and had an exam next morning, and last night i went and saw the musical Jesus Christ Super Star, which is amazing might i add, i definitely recommend it :) but here we are, enjoy, i expect the next one will be up either tomorrow night or something... definitely soon :)_

_tell me what you think, i think i could've written it better but i don't know how really... oh well :) read and review please, and also, once again, thanks to my awesome reviewers who are awesome, _thebritishone_ and _dancingtothebeatles_, :) and people who put the story on alert, thanks too! :D_

"There's just something different about her James, I can't describe it" said Sirius through a mouthful of cereal. It was Saturday morning and most people were sleeping in, but as James and Sirius had Quidditch practise they were up early and already in the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I don't know what you're on about, she seems pretty normal to me, all she did was beat you in a duel mate" said James sleepily.

"But that's the thing! I was using my charm on her and nothing happened! What's going on, have I lost my touch James, have I?"

"Stop over exaggerating Padfoot, you have a lot of charm, you don't seem to notice those girls over there trying to get your attention do you,"  
>"Oh them? I've learnt to ignore them, they're blooding annoying, everywhere I go…"<br>"Still got your charm then"  
>"Hmph."<p>

At this moment, Sally, Lily, and Marlene walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to Sirius and James.  
>"Morning ladies, Lily my dear how are you?" winked James waking up a bit after seeing Lily.<p>

"Not today Potter, I'm not in the mood" retorted Lily

"Why not?" pouted James  
>"Because you're here Potter"<br>"Ouch!" laughed Sirius who was trying not to notice the increase of his heart rate when Sally sat next to him.

"You guys got quidditch this morning I take it," said Sally, "other wise you'd be sleeping in 'til dinner"

"Says the one who wouldn't get out of bed this morning until I jumped on you" laughed Marlene  
>"That bed was comfy! I had no reason to get out of this early" Sally retorted with a dignified tone.<br>Lily lent in and whispered, "I can think of one" before quickly glancing over at Sirius, who didn't notice the exchange.

James however did, "what was that Lily, Sally?" he asked wagging his eyebrows around.

"mind business James" said Sally with a glare and a slight blush.

"I thought I distinctly heard Lily say –"  
>"I said that Sally could've stayed in bed but I made her come down here with me" interrupted Lily pointedly. Sally gave her a look of thanks before picking up an apple to eat.<br>James gave Lily a look of triumph, "And why did you want to come down here so early, my love?"

"Honestly Potter…"  
>Sally stopped listening to their bickering and continued munching on her apple, she noticed that Marlene had gone off to talk to her current boyfriend who was in Ravenclaw, John or something like that, the only other person left to talk to was Sirius. Damn… Sally loathed him even more after those comments he made during their duel, but he was beginning to act nicer towards her, maybe she knocked some sense into him at the duel. He looked so gorgeous this morning, wait, what?<p>

She couldn't help noticing he was very quiet this morning however…

"What's up with you Black?" she asked

"Huh? Oh, just tired, you know. What's this about Marlene jumping onto your bed this morning?" he winked at Sally.

"You're funny Black, really,"  
>"I still hear no explanation"<br>"you and your stupid girl on girl fantasies"  
>"oh so it is true what everyone is saying!"<br>"what! What is everyone saying?" Sally's eyes widened in alarm

Sirius barked a laugh, "nothing, I was joking,"

Sally shot him a glare, "well at least I'm not a man whore who goes out with a new girl every week"  
>"what?"<br>"honestly, you of all people haven't noticed that?"

Sirius was silent for a moment. He had noticed that actually, it's just he hoped she hadn't…why was he hoping she hadn't?

"It's not every week…" he started

"mmhmm, you keep telling yourself that Black"

He stared at her for a moment, "fine if you won't believe me I'll prove it to you"  
>"and how are you going to do that? Get a list of every girl you've snogged and ask them when you did?" she snorted.<p>

"Whatever" said Sirius, he was annoyed more-so at himself than her for what she thought.

Lily and James had stopped fighting, in fact Lily had completely ditched Sally and left the Hall. James was staring at the two looking bored but there was a distinct twinkle behind his eyes.  
>"As much as I would love to listen to you two go on about Sirius' dating opportunities, we should get going to quidditch, Padfoot" he said<p>

"Yeah I guess so Prongs" said Sirius finishing his glass of orange juice.  
>"Why do you guys call each other Padfoot and Prongs?" Sally asked curiously<p>

The boys looked at each other slyly*.  
>"No reason, just simple nicknames Sally" replied Sirius<p>

"Yeah, and if there was a reason, you wouldn't be told because you're such a goody-two-shoes" smirked James  
>"I am not!"<br>"I say you are too!"  
>"Not!<br>"Are! Look, if you're such a toublemaker, join us in our next wonderful prank, we'll be planning it tomorrow in the Library, lunch time" insisted James. Sirius looked at him like he was mad. Is he purposely trying to make his life hell by inviting her? As much as Sirius would hate to admit it, Sally was very attractive and cute and funny and… oh Merlin he did like her…

"Fine. I will, just to prove you wrong. James, Black." she said with a grin and turned away.  
>"Awesome!" called James out after her as she walked out of the hall. He then turned to Sirius and grinned widely, "And you can thank me later Padfoot!"<p>

Sirius just glared at him as they walked off to the quidditch pitch for practise.

_*I realise they aren't animagus yet, but the nicknames are on the map, which I reckon they would've invented in second or third year after sneaking into the restricted section :)_


	7. Chapter 7 The Prank

_I'm sorry i haven't updated recently :) I was at a friends house last night, and a party, and the nights before i was like, meh, but here we are! I had a bit of a writers block but hopefully this is okay? :)_

_Ha, i've noticed i keep finishing these stories sometime in the late night/early morning, seems to be a pattern arising... oh well, it gets the job done! if only i could write like this with my other story ideas... hmm..._

_anyway ENJOY :) i hope it's up to standard, :) xx_

The next morning Sally woke up to the sound of a scream.  
>"Marlene! What. The. Hell!" yelled Sally, rubbing her eyes tiredly.<p>

"I saw a mouse Sally, right next to your bed, it was all fat and grey and ugh!" cried Marlene.

"So you had to yell and wake the whole dorm up?" Sally yelled back at her

"Girls I swear to Merlin if you don't shut up right now I'll hex you into next week" screamed Lily. Marlene glared at Sally for yelling at her while Sally glared at Lily for making it seem like it was her fault, and Lily glared at both of them for waking her up, for an outsider, the situation would've looked hilarious.

After a moment of staring contest between the three Lily softened her gaze and looked at Marlene.  
>"You saw a mouse?" she asked<p>

"Yes! And it was all fat and –"

"grey and ugh, we know." Interrupted Sally. Marlene shot her a glare.

"Well, let's not worry about it, what's the time Marls?" said Lily

"8:30," said Marlene looking at her watch

"Breakfast will be over soon, we should get going" spoke up Sally, "sorry for yelling at you Marls"  
>"Same here Sal,"<p>

Lily rolled her eyes at how quickly they could get over fights.

They all got dressed quickly and walked down to the Great Hall, the Marauders were sitting in a group together as usual and laughing over something. James, upon seeing Sally, beckoned her and the other girls over.

"Morning girls!" he said cheerfully while Sirius remained quiet and looking intently at Sally, who chose to ignore this strange look.

Replies where heard from the girls as they took their seats and stuffed food into their faces before it disappeared.

"Sally, you still up for today right?" asked Sirius

"No, I think I'll go to Mars and join Pigfarts," she replied after swallowing her mouthful of hash brown.

"What?" he titled his head to the side looking like a confused puppy. _He looks cute when he does that…_ thought Sally, _wait, what?_

"Never mind, yes I'm still on for it, you'd think I'd back out?"

"Well Sirius thought you were lying just to get us off your back," said James smirking.

"What's this Sally?" asked Marlene curiously

"Sally has agreed to help these idiotic boys with a prank today," said Lily rolling her eyes.

"And I am perfectly liable to do so, thank you very much Lily" sniffed Sally. She got up from the table, having finished her breakfast, and turned to everyone. "I'll see you boys in the Library at lunchtime, and I will see you girls later tonight, good day!"

"Sally where are you going?" asked Marlene

"Common room, and I said good day!" replied Sally before leaving the hall dramatically.

Sirius turned to look at everyone, "well that was entertaining…"

Remus merely laughed and shook his head, "come on we should get our stuff together before lunch".

Sally decided that she'd read one of her books before helping the Marauders out with their prank, and this was one of the reasons why she was late. Another reason was because as she was running to the Library upon seeing she was late, falling and tripping numerous times and gathering various amounts of cuts and bruises over herself. When she finally reached the library she find the four boys sitting around a table with parchment in front of them in an animate discussion.

"I say we drop all the bombs on them at once, then attack them with the jelly, it's perfect!" said Sirius with a twinkle in his eye.

Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius, "and when were you planning on getting them with the eggs?"

"Oh yeah, well, after the jelly, so they stick of course"

"and who's 'they'?" interjected Sally with a smirk

"Ah, there she is, thought you'd never turn up" said James pulling up a chair

"Yeah," said Peter with a smirk, "Sirius was getting anxious"

Sally raised an eyebrow and sat down while Sirius glared at Peter who was laughing.

"Only because I want to get started on this prank" huffed Sirius, Remus and Peter shared a look while James stifled a laugh.  
>"What?" asked Sally<p>

"Nothing, don't worry" muffled James

Sally rolled her eyes, "are you going to answer my question?" she asked Sirius  
>"What? Oh, yeah, the Slytherins of course!" he grinned widely.<p>

"They've been on our backs the whole week," said James seriously

"we figured it was time to shove them off" smirked Peter

"And what better way to do that than a prank?" said Sirius. Sally heard Remus mutter something quietly in reply but no one heard what he said.

"So I'm hearing things about dung bombs, jelly and eggs? Not up to your usual standard is it?" laughed Sally

"Well we figured we might go old school, something so simple, they won't expect it!"

"Fair enough, so how are we going to do this?"

They were hiding behind one of the tapestries in the corridor to the dungeons, the group of Slytherins will be walking down here soon, so they were setting up the prank.

"You just wait Sally," said James, "we'll be the talk of the town! The razzle in the dazzle! the... some other form of metaphor!"

"We are gonna make Hogwarts headlines, and not of the good kind" winked Sirius

"We'll be what everyone wants and everyone needs!"

"They won't know what's hit 'em!"

"do you have to say that every time we do a prank?" said Remus  
>Sirius and James pretended to look shocked. "Why of course Remus! It's to help build moral fibre you know, Sir Giddly the Sixth recommends it!"<p>

"Whose -?" started Sally

"Don't. Just don't ask" said Peter and Remus, Sally took their advice and shut up.

"Oh, here they come" said James, "ready Sally?"

She nodded but didn't say anything.

"Out you go Sal, knock 'em dead" said Sirius pushing her out into the corridor.

Brushing herself off she drew herself up to full height and started to pretend to look around for her cat while she waited for the group to reach her.

"Hey, you," said one Slytherin who looked like a ugly dog, "what are you doing here?"

"Hush you idiot, that's no way to speak to a lady," said another one, this one more attractive than the first, "tell us, beautiful, what do you think you're doing all the way down here?"

"Me?" said Sally looking innocent, which she pulled off rather well, "I'm looking for my cat, have you seen it? It's a ginger cat"

The Slytherins sneered at her.

"No, and if we did we'll make sure we kick it, you're obviously from Gryffindor, Ravenclaws would've thought of a better excuse than that" said the slightly attractive one.

Sally acted taken-aback by this comment and moved towards the tapestry, "ten seconds guys" she muttered so that the Marauders could hear her.

"Now scram" said a different Slytherin, "it'd be a shame if that pretty little face of yours got ruined" as he reached up and touched her jaw line gently. Sally smacked his hand away.  
>"Now!" she cried with a massive grin, holding her breathe she heard explosions and cries from the Slytherins as she felt herself get pulled back into the secret hiding place.<p>

"Come on," whispered Sirius who was know pulling her along the passage way back.  
>"What about the others" asked Sally<p>

"We're meeting up back in the common room in a few minutes, they still have to jelly and egg them" Sally could hear the grin in his voice, she tried to resist the urge to laugh out loud at the thought of the Slytherins covered in egg and jelly as she didn't know how echo-y the passageway was. They finally reached the other end of the passage way now and exited from behind a painting.

"That was fun!" laughed Sally

"I gotta say, you were a pretty good actress back there" smirked Sirius

"Yeah, well, I know I'm amazing" she joked.  
>"Yeah, you are" he said. Sally looked at him for a moment as they walked towards the portrait of the fat lady. "What?" he asked<p>

"Nothing… Wimble Fimbleton" she said, and they walked into the common room and awaited for the other three boys to come.

_**Nawz! i was trying to develop their friendship in this one, you know, try and make jokes and stuff, i'm not that funny when i have to be... bleh. but yes, review please? i would love to know what you think so i can make these better :) xZ.**_

_**p.s. i'd like to thank my friend for the help with this idea :) (although i knew i was going to write about the prank, i just needed some dialouge to go with it, which is what she helped with, unknowingly... :3 )**_

_**so YEAH! review! CHEERS MATE.**_


	8. Chapter 8 Sir Giddly the Sixth

_**woohoo, new update! good on me! anyway, this one is just kinda like the development of their friendship, so yeah, nothing too major. next one i'll try and make it awesome :) hope you like it :) i just wrote it then (and once again, it's midnight, thank merlin it's holidays hehe). By the way, I'm in the middle of reading the House of Night series, which are pretty awesome :) not as good as Harry Potter, but good enough :) you guys should also check out Terry Pratchett if you into kinda comedic, satire, books with wizards and vampires and normal people, Discworld is amazing too! and Neil Gaiman, he's fantastic at writing...**_

_**ANYWAY enough ranting about good books and authors, here we go! **_

"Sirius," I said looking up from my parchment I was drawing on.

"Mm?" he replied, for once in his life he was reading a book, granted it was about quidditch, but the thought is still there.

"Who's Sir Giddly the Sixth?" I realise that it was a totally random question, which might account for the reason as to why Sirius looked up from his book with a look of shock. Another reason might be that he was totally astonished that I didn't know who Sir Giddly the Sixth was.

"Who's Sir Giddly… Sally I cannot believe you!" he said while dramatically slamming his book down on the table, receiving questioning looks from the other people in the common room.

I sent him a sheepish smile, "you make it sound like it's the end of the world Sirius"

"It might as well be!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, go on, tell me all about him"

Sirius cleared his throat excessively before beginning his lecture. "Sir Giddly the Sixth, a fine man, a hero if you will, who was dedicated to the art of pranking in the time of the Knights and Princesses. Some say he is a distant relative of Peeves, other argue that he _is _Peeves (but I don't believe that), he is a true prankster, through and through. Some examples of his pranks included a troll, a hag and a bucket of mud. Another was of the 'knock and run' method. Sir Giddly however was not only a wonderful and ingenious prankster, but a leader among a group of men, his fellow pranksters if you will. He gave numerous and inspiring speeches right before his pranks commenced and it is this reason that we remember Sir Giddly the Sixth today, he and his wonderful motivational speech skills and he and his wonderful pranking skills."

He finished his lecture and looked expectantly at me, I was, to be perfectly honest, shocked. Sirius had managed to sound _smart _and have an extended vocabulary in one _long_ paragraph.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked suspiciously, still not convinced of his new found literary skills.

"Yes, did you even pay attention to what I just said or am I going to have to repeat it?" he sighed, "Sir Giddly the Sixth, a fine –"

"No, no, shut up, I listened to it all. It's just, you sounded so…" I though for a moment, "different."

Sirius beamed at me, "I have been known to preform amazingly at times when speaking of things I thoroughly care for."

I shook my head at his antics and picked up my quill to continue drawing. I didn't know what I was drawing really, there were a few lines on the page forming some form of animal… I think…

"What's that you're drawing?" asked Sirius leaning over close to me to look at my parchment.  
>"Uh… I don't actually know…" I said lamely, Sirius chuckled gently beside me.<br>"If you turn your head this way," he turned his head to the right a little, "it looks like an owl, but if you turn your head this way," his head tipped to the left, "it looks like a dog. You, Sally, have crazy skills"

I copied his head movements and accepted the fact that my drawing skills were about as good as Peeves staying quiet for five minutes. Sirius then reached over and took my quill from my hand. Surprised, I leant backwards into my chair and watched him flip over the parchment and begin drawing. After a few minutes he finally dropped the quill and held up the drawing expectantly.

"Well, what do you think?" he smiled like a goofy dog who just discovered where he hid his last bone. I surveyed the drawing for a moment, and then let out a loud laugh.

"That… looks… so…" I laughed childishly.  
>"Amazing? Beautiful? The next Van Gogh?" he questioned still grinning like mad.<p>

"it's unique, I'll give you that" I breathed, finally calming down from my laughing fit. Sirius pouted slightly before looking at the drawing.

"I think it's exceedingly creative and I should win an award" he said determinedly.

I shook my head and smiled, "you drew a picture of… whatever that thing is, running through a… castle? With something on the back of it… is that a unicorn?"

"So what if it is? It adds dynamic to the drawing if I may say so myself"

"You're unbelievable" I laughed at him, once again he pulled his face into that cute puppy dog pout of his.

At that moment James, Remus and Peter walked into the common room. They found Sirius and me sitting at the table in the corner and walked over to join their 4th friend.

"Aw, this is a bit cute, Sirius and Sally having an intimate moment over – what the hell is that thing?" cried James upon seeing Sirius' drawing skills.

Sirius glared at him, "it's a bunny running through the doors of the castle with a unicorn on its back, they're singing a lovely song and having a right old time! Thank you very much!"

Remus merely looked bemused as he sat down next to me and Peter was sitting on the floor laughing his head off. James patted Sirius on the shoulder and shook his head.

"Hey it's better than what Sally drew, at least mine had a story to it!" protested Sirius.  
>"What did you draw Sally?" asked Remus curiously<p>

I grabbed the parchment from Sirius and turned it over to where I had drawn my… animal thing. Remus examined it for a moment before letting out an amused laugh.

"I don't see how this is better really" he joked

"Hey! I think it's very artistic and modern!" I retorted.  
>"If you say so" laughed Remus.<p>

I couldn't help but enjoy the fact that the Marauders had included me as their friend. It had only been recently that I started talking to them more, much to the distaste of some girls within the school, but I don't care what they think. I like the boys a lot, but I know there were some secrets I wouldn't get told, I was merely a good friend, not an exclusive member of the group as such, but I don't mind. James, arrogant as ever, always had a joke to say. Remus was smart and such a bookworm, I could always count on him to help me with essays and such, we sometimes studied together in the library. Peter, though shy and a bit socially awkward, was fun to hang around with once he started warming up to you. He was even funny sometimes, once he got over the fact that I was a girl. And Sirius… well Sirius was Sirius, he was adored among his fangirls, loads of fun to be around and sometimes I could even confide in him some of my secrets, not all of them, but some. I turned to smile at Sirius and found him already staring at me, an unrecognisable look in his eyes, he smiled back at me crookedly. I kept feeling his eyes on me the whole time I was talking amongst the Marauders until I excused myself and went into my dorm and I felt them trail along behind me until I was out of sight. Sighing, I put it out of my mind until I saw Lily again, who was probably away studying in the Library, I could tell her anything and we were definitely going to talk about this.

**too much? too little? you tell me :) xZ**


	9. Chapter 9 Trust, part 1

**Don't Eat Me! **_okay sorry i haven't updated for AGES, i just hadn't had any inspiration... anyway, this is only PART of what i've written, i need to think more before i finish it, and its really long... and i decided to post what i've written so far now because i hadn't posted in ages... so here's part 1, it's set, (if Sirius ran away in 5th year, which i think he said in the books, if he said it in the books, i forget) in 5th year, so yeah (: part 2 will be up soonish._

_Have fun (: _

I had a free period before my Ancient Runes class, I didn't feel like staying in the common room or going to the library as I had already finished my homework for the week, so I decided to go for a walk around the castle. That's why I found Sirius in an empty classroom by himself. His hands over his face, his backed stooped over one of the tables. I hesitated, should I talk to him or just leave? He probably won't talk to me anyway, he doesn't talk to anyone but James nowadays, sometimes Remus and Peter, that's what Remus said anyway. I decided to leave him alone, as quietly as I could I turned to leave the classroom, but I bumped into the wall.

"Ouch!" I muttered and rubbed my head.  
>"Sally?" I heard his muffled voice from behind me.<p>

"Er, yeah, hey Sirius… sorry I was… was just leaving" I said and walked towards the door, cursing silently to myself.

"No wait, I…" his voice cracked.

Turning around slowly I looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry," I said, "I was walking around and I didn't realise you were in here until just before, I figured you wanted to be alone so I was just leaving"

"Oh… yeah, yeah I guess…" was all he said.

I was just about to shut the door behind me when I said, "unless… you need to talk to, I mean, if you want –"

"Yeah."

Taking a deep breath I walked over to his table and pulled a chair over. Placing my chin in my hands I surveyed him for a minute in silence. He looked pale and his hair unkempt, his eyes were blotchy and red and were just well, sad looking, he looked awful really.

"What's up?" I said, not really knowing what else to say.

He sighed after a moment, "I just need to talk to someone"  
>"Okay." Jeesh I'm amazing at consoling people... "er what about?"<p>

He lifted his head and looked into my eyes before sighing again and leaning back into his chair. "Usually I talk to James about this, but he's not here right now, and he already knows all of this anyway… I don't know,"

Yeah that didn't really make sense to me either. "Okay" I said again, not sure what to do. Another moment of silence enveloped us.

"During the Christmas holidays I ran away from home" he said suddenly.

I nodded, the whole school knew that Sirius had ran away to James' house for Christmas.

"That's why you've been so…"  
>"Not talking to anyone? Down in the dumps? Short-tempered? Yeah."<p>

"Do you… do you want to tell me about it?" I asked tentatively

This took him by surprise, he leant back onto his hands propped up against the desk, "Yeah"

There was another moment of silence while I let him sort his emotions out, I noticed that the silence wasn't awkward, I could almost hear his brain whizzing around, what he should tell me, what he shouldn't, could he trust me, can I keep the secret. I knew he'd be thinking about this, if the situation was reversed I'd be doing the same.

"I'd had enough," he began, "you know my family, they're horrible, idiotic Pure-blood prats. I'd had enough of them. So, I ran away, I went to James' house."

"How did James' parents take it?" I asked despite myself knowing I shouldn't pry.

"They were fine with it, they treat me like their own" he said fondly, "anyway, I'd had anough of my parents treating me like dirt. That was the final straw, you know?"

"what was the final straw?" I asked confused.

He sighed, "they where talking about how perfect Regulus was again, saying how bad of a child I was. That's not the bad thing though, no that happens all the time, it was the fact that they were saying this right in front of me and the whole relations, during our stupid Christmas celebration dinner, like I wasn't there. And you know what else? For Christmas they gave me a book on proper etiquette and famous Slytherins from history. I'd prefer it if they gave me nothing like last year…"

"That's just… I mean, how…?" I said, I had no words.

He nodded, "and so, I ran up to my room, packed a few things in my bag and grabbed my broom and flew to James' house, but not before my parents, just as I was getting downstairs, caught me and, well, let's say it's lucky Mrs Potter knew how a few spells for healing cuts, bruises and bones…"

I sat there in silence but my face was in shock. I knew his parents were horrible, I mean I sometimes over heard him ranting about them in the common room to James, but I never knew they could be that cruel.

"Oh Sirius," I said as he looked at me with a pained expression, I placed a hand on his.

"That's not the only thing bothering you though, is it?" I said quietly.  
>"yeah, how'd you figure?"<p>

"well I didn't think you'd be brooding over running away from home, there must be something else"

He was silent for a moment, then, "I feel as if I can trust you, you know?" This took me by surprise, he seemed to notice this. "Yeah, I don't know why though, you just seem like the right person to talk to."

I considered this for a moment, although it didn't seem like he was telling me the whole truth as to why he can trust me, "well thanks then Sirius, if you ever need someone to talk to, or anything, really". He nodded and I squeezed his hand slightly, smiling.

"I hate it." He said, "I hate the fact that I have to keep up this stupid facade of Sirius Black, the rebel child who dates every chick and doesn't care about anyone. And if I ever do something different to what everyone expects… I, I just hate it." Well that was a kick up the old arse. Who knew? Definitely not me.

*****I know, not much of a suspense at the end, but thats because i haven't figured out how to convey what i want to be written yet, don't worry, i'll do it soon :) THANKS for reading! 3*****

**xZ**


	10. Chapter 10 Hogsmeade

**hey so i'm back, eek! sorry... yeah.. it's been a while...**

**idn i was just re reading my stories i've written, and i forgotten i had this one! so i read through it all again (mostly cringing at how corny and bad it is, sorry!) and decided to do an update, hopefully it's more up to my standard ehehe... but yeah! its nothing much, i've realised, the drabbles don't really connect with each other, they're all jumbled, so if i have time i'll go through and edit edit edit, otherwise, IM THE AVATAR DEAL WITH IT.**

**enjoy!**

It was their second trip to Hogsmeade in their sixth year, by then most older students had gotten over the excitement and wonder of the tiny village. Still, it was better than staying cooped up in the castle all day, and so Sally and her dorm mates trudged along to the village under the morning sun.

"I mean," said Lily, "how hasn't it gotten through his thick head that, no, i will not go out with him, and no, i never will!" Potter had once again asked Lily, and she had, as per usual, said no, not in a million years Potter, not unless pigs fly.

Thinking back on this, Sally couldn't help but be a little bemused, "But Lily, if you think about it, pigs can fly if you use a simple levitation spell"

She received a full glare from the red-head and laughed joyfully with the others.

"Better not tell Potter that, Sal" winked Marlene, who too was shot a glare.

"You're all evil!" Yelled Lily dramatically as they entered The Three Broomsticks. It was buzzing with energy as students occupied the booths, drinking butter beer to their hearts content. Finding their own little booth in the corner of the pub with a butter beer in their hands, they relaxed into idle chat and gossip.

"So, have you completed the Ancient Runes essay yet" Marlene asked Lily curiously.

Lily sighed deeply, "No, I'm having trouble translating this one section, I'm wracking my brain to all ends and I just can't seem to get it to work!"

Marlene frowned, "which part? I can help you when we get back to the cast-"

"I've bought it with me actually," Lily interrupted

"Of course you have Lily" laughed Marlene, "A Hogsmeade trip wouldn't be complete without finishing homework at the Three Broomsticks!"

Sally smiled at the two of them concentrating thoroughly on the essay, she exhaled slightly and closed her eyes knowing this would take more than a few minutes if Lily's ranting about the essay a few days ago was correct. "_I swear on Merlin this essay will be the death of me, what the hell is this suppose to mean? It's all randomly jumbled and makes utterly no sense whatsoever!"_. This rant happened to last for a good half hour more until Lily grew tired yelling and grumbled to herself instead.

Sally was now starting to tire of being alone to her thoughts while the other two worked on the essay, luckily she knew this was going to happen and so had bought her Potions essay with her. Drawing it out of her bag, she breathed in deeply, took another swig of her butter beer and started re-reading her introduction, Merlin did it need editing…

It had been a good ten minutes of hard concentration from the three girls until Lily, frustrated from still not being able to crack the code, glanced around the room in search for help, and then she found it. Sitting at a table not too far from them was one person who seemed to excrete knowledge, Remus Lupin. Perfect! However, sitting with him was none other than infamous James Potter, who seemed to excrete nothing but arrogance, who was now laughing along with Sirius at the expense of poor Peter who had spilt his drink on himself. Not so perfect. Lily now had two options, continue working with Marlene and completely fail this assignment (which, for Lily, would be like receiving an E), or ask Remus for help, which would mean walking over to their table and having to endure Potter's endless bantering. She looked down at her essay, back to Remus, and back to her essay, with a disgruntled look on her face. She had made her decision, out of the two options, she decided to go with option three, make Sally go instead. It seemed perfectly logical as she was friends with the boys and did not mind a bit of buffoonery.

"Buffoonery!?" questioned Sally with a raised eyebrow as Lily expressed her thoughts.

"You know what I mean!" Lily rolled her eyes, "all you have to do is just get Remus to come over here before I tear mine and Marlene's heads off!"

"Hey! I'm doing my best!" Interjected Marlene

"You're best isn't good enough Marls! I'm literally going to fail!"

"Drama queen"

Lily stuck her tongue out at Marlene, who retorted by making a face at her.

Sally sighed loudly, "Fine. But, you have to buy me whatever I want from Honeydukes!"

"Fine! But it can only be one item!"

"One! Last time I bought you at least four!"

"Two."

"Three."

"Fine! Just bring Remus!"

"Fine, I'll be right back" laughed Sally as she stood up and walk towards the Marauders.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in!" Smirked James, lazily lounging on his chair. "Come to ask me to marry you? Can't resist the old charm? Knew it'd only be a matter of time Sally, you've been checking me out for weeks!"

"Ha. Very funny James, but unfortunately you're going to have to wait for that proposal, I'm here for Remus."

"Me?" Inquired Remus with a shocked look, "I haven't done anything, I swear, it was Sirius' fault!"

"Hey!" Responded Sirius through his glass of butterbeer, Remus merely shrugged with a slight grin.

Sally laughed slightly, "No, it's not about anything you've done, this time anyway, Lily is-"

"Lily? Did you say Lily? Is she here? Where, I don't see her!" Chattered James, craning his neck looking around the room for the ginger.

"Oh shut it Prongs!" exasperated Sirius and motioned for Sally to continue with a wink, she rolled her eyes at James's antics.

"As I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted (send glare towards James), Lily is having a bit of trouble with her Ancient Runes essay, you know how she is… She just wants some help is all"

"And why couldn't Lily ask me herself?"

"Remus, really?"

"Oh, right of course, the balloon head, alright I'll go help her now" he said as he stood up from his chair and walked towards the table. Sally watched Remus walk away before turning back to the table before her.

"So… come here often?" smirked Black from his seat

"Ha ha Sirius, haven't heard that one before" replied Sally rolling her eyes

"Wow, really? You'd think it'd be a fairly common line, have you been living under a rock?"

"Are you seriously that daft"

"Most definitely not!"

"He is," said James, Peter nodded in agreement.

"Care to join us?" Asked Sirius motioning towards Remus' chair with his hand

Sally considered it for a moment, but then remembered what was waiting for her back at her booth. "Can't sorry, I'm trying not to explode my brain over my potions essay"

Sirius frowned slightly, "Do _you_ need some help too?"

"No, I'll be fi- actually, now that you mention it… yes I could use some help. Slughorn is a right old geezer with his assignments!"

All three boys nodded in agreement. Sirius swallowed the last gulp of his drink before standing up from the table, nodding at James and Peter.

"Show me the way, O wise one" He said as he bowed as if he were in a Shakespearean play.

Laughing at his overacting, the two sat down at the booth. Sally handed her essay over to Sirius who began to read silently. She watched his eyes move back and forth over the page, wondering if he could understand her scrawl, _Merlin where his eyes always this gorgeous? Oh shut it Sal..._ After a few minutes, James and Peter had joined the table too after being too bored by themselves, everyone had squished up to allow them room (Sirius' body was pressed up against Sally's. Sally wondered silently if the other noticed or cared). Another minute later and Lily was yelling at James to shut up before she hexed him. (Sally chuckled slightly as Sirius made a face at James for pouting). Ten minutes had past and, while Marlene, James and Peter chatted, Lily had finally completed her Runes essay and was discussing with Remus the implications of correct rune carvings. Sirius had seemed to have crossed and scribbled Sally's essay to no end, but it was finally finished, perhaps not Lily-standard, but Sally-standard enough to pass. Sally had not let Sirius rewrite the entire thing for her "_because that's just wrong!_", so Sirius had relented, but still snuck in a few things here and there.

"I don't understand how you both slack off in class every lesson, but manage to be at the top of almost every subject" exclaimed Marlene to James and Sirius.

"Mostly, they ask me for help" interjected Remus

"Hey, that's not true! I didn't ask you about the Transfiguration homework!" said James.

"Yes, true, but then again you are unnaturally gifted at that subject"

"Touché my good man, anyone for another butter beer?"

"Yes!" all voices chorused in reply, and James left with Peter to collect more drinks.

"You know, you're actually quite good at Potions" said Sirius quietly to Sally, he noticed her blush slightly from the compliment.

She scoffed, "oh please, it's only because you've added in those extra things I'll pass this essay"

"I did no such thi-"

"Here, and here, and oh look here, and down here and-"

"Okay, I get it! Just being a helpful friend!"

Sally glared at him, but smiled a second later.

"Thanks for helping me, Sirius"

"Anytime Sal, you owe me a butterbeer"

"I do _not_!"

"Do too!"

"Not!"

"Too."

"_Not_."

"Fine, but you owe me something, and I shall keep this and savour it until the time is right"

"If i remember correctly, you still owe me for helping you with the previous potions essay"

"Yes, but you owed me for the Charms assignment"

"Yeah, but…"

"Oh, would you _look_ at those two bickering away! It's nonsense!" whispered Lily to Remus, who nodded in reply.

"It's entertaining though"

"To an extent, after a while it just gets tedious"

"Kinda like you and James, I imagine"

"Hey! I resent that"

"But it's true"

"Only for one member of the party, and you're on dangerous territory Remus Lupin"

"Sorry Lily" smirked Remus as she rolled her eyes. "But it's true- Ow!" He rubbed his arm where she slapped him.

"Now now Lilyflower, you can't go hurting everyone you disagree with" winked James setting the butter beers down on the table. Lily shot him a glare but the corners of her mouth twitched, or perhaps Sally just imagined it.

"Did you see that or.." she whispered to Sirius

"I… I'm not sure… we could've imagined it?" He whispered back, the distance between them was millimetres.

Hoping he didn't notice her startle slightly, she nodded, "We'll have to keep an eye on her then." She turned her head slightly and saw him smirking at her, she smiled back as she picked up her drink to take a sip.

"It's only a matter of time, soon there'll be babies popping out everywhere." Sally almost choked on her butter beer when he whispered this, causing many of the others at the table to eye her off suspiciously.

"Ahem, sorry, went down the wrong way…" she laughed embarrassedly, not noticing everyone flick their own eyes back and forth between her and Sirius, the latter did however and shot a look at James.

"Hmm," said Lily apprehensively.

"So anyway, you all owe me for the butterbeers, pay up!" continued James as if nothing had happened.

"Sally's paying for mine" replied Sirius nonchalantly

"I am _not_!"

"Are too! Are we seriously going to debate this again?"

"Damnit Black, you owe me big time" grumbled Sally as she placed double galleons in front of James.

"I highly doubt that" sing songed Sirius. Sally shot his a glare, and he retorted by sticking his tongue out.

"Child" she mumbled before taking another sip of her drink.

"Admit it Sal, you want some action from this beautiful chunk of hunk beside you"

"Oh yes, definitely, it's all i dream about at night"

"Knew it! Did anyone record that for blackmail?"

"Sirius!" cried Sally as everyone else on the table laughed joyfully.

The rest of the day was spent inside the pub, James almost being hexed by Lily, Peter making a witty joke that makes everyone laugh, Lily reprimanding the boys (mainly James and Sirius) for being rude. It was moments like these that Sally was happy she became friends with the Maraunders, it was moments like these that made her optimistic about the future, and it was moments like these that she'll remember as was made Hogwarts great. Sally was propped up on the table by her elbow, leaning her chin on the palm of her hand as she dwelled on these thoughts. She was brought back to reality when she heard her name being called suddenly several times.

"Sally! Hello? Anyone in there sweet cakes?" It was Marlene, waving a hand in front of her eyes.

"Sweet cakes? What am I, a pastry?"

Marlene grinned cheekily, "Come on, we're heading back to the castle now, James reckons he can beat Remus at wizard chess, should be fun watching him fail, hey?"

"Yeah, yeah alright" She said absentmindedly as she stood from the booth.

Today has been a good day, but her mind lingered on one certain person she could not get out of her head. _Damn it._


End file.
